freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Machination
Machination is the sixth episode of the Freezing anime. Plot Kazuya Aoi awakens from his sleep in the hospital and discovers that Satellizer L. Bridget had been in the room with him all night. Kazuya apologizes about not being able to make it to her room, but Satellizer forgives him. Rana Linchen is then seen introducing herself to the class, but Satellizer notices Rana as she chooses to sit near her. Rana then explains that Kazuya was destined to be by her side and she was at the hospital because she cares about him. Satellizer is however noticeably bothered by Rana's attraction to Kazuya. On the training ground Rana is then pitted against Ganessa Roland as she tries to pep talk Rana. Rana however easily defeats Ganessa, much to Satellizer's displeasure as Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand look on with Attia Simmons. Kazuya is later seen having lunch with friends Kaho Hiiragi and Arthur Crypton. Arthur then explains that Satellizer injured a limiter named Levon Brooks to the point where he couldn't recover and that she was a trouble maker who was expelled from East Genetics. The duo are worried that Kazuya would suffer the same fate if he continues to try to be Satellizer's limiter. Rana then joins in and asks if Kazuya is well, which he says yes to and he compliments the uniform. Kaho and Arthur decide to leave them alone. Rana then explains that she would rather he call her Rana. Satellizer then arrives and demands to speak with Kazuya, much to Rana's disappointment. Attia however arrives to discuss about Kazuya. Satellizer then asks Kazuya to call her Satella. She then explains how things will go from now on. She demands Kazuya and her stop using formalities, but he has trouble grasping the method. Kaho and Arthur discuss about Kazuya and Satellizer as Rana grasps what Attia said about their relationship. Rana then visits Satellizer while she's showering and takes Satellizer to the center arena as they argue over Kazuya. Rana then grabs Satellizer and demands that she does not leave. Satellizer then slaps Rana and tells her about the no touching rule, but Rana fights back and the two decide to duel as Attia watches them. Kazuya then knocks on Satellizer's door, but there's no response. Meanwhile Satellizer and Rana fight. Rana uses her power gate to beat Satellizer back and knock her even further back. Rana quickly gains the upper hand, but Satellizer rebels and strikes Rana with a double acceleration. Rana is then impaled by Satellizer's blade, but Rana uses her close range attack and Satellizer collapses. Satellizer however gets up to continue, but before they can, Kazuya intervenes and proclaims that Satellizer had been decided as his partner. Attia, Creo and Arnett however show up to fight them head on. Gallery Freezing-06-01.jpg|Rana introduces herself to the class. Freezing06machination0293.jpg|Rana spars Ganessa. Ss354q.png|Rana about to use her burning fang on Ganessa. 50125353.jpeg|Rana flirts with Kazuya... Freezing-episode-6-fundoshi-anime-image-gallery-010.jpg|...as they witness Kaho and Arthur leave. Large-16.jpg|Satellizer asks Kazuya to talk to her. Freezing-06-14.jpg|Attia lying to Rana to poison her against Satellizer. SatellaslappingRana.jpeg|Satellizer slaps Rana for touching her. Freezing-satellizer-vs-rana-o.gif|Rana and Satellizer fight. 0a356c9a.jpg|Satellizer stabs Rana... Freezing-06-36.jpg|...but Rana uses her Burning Fang on her. Freezing-06-38.jpg|Satellizer gets up. Freezing-06-40.jpg|Arnett, Attia, and Creo show up. Trivia See also Category:Season 1 episodes